


Starve

by apricity



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She breathes. Eventually she stops counting. </p><p>Drabble written for lostsquee's quick fire challenge. Prompt: starve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starve

She’s breathing. That’s all she’s sure of. She’s breathing and flashing, outside of time somehow. For a while they were moving with her. And that was lovely. But then they were gone.   
  
Three breathes during Charlie’s last one.  
  
Twelve breathes as she watches herself nearly drown.  
  
One hundred breathes and Richard is just the same.  
  
One thousand breathes since she’s moved or spoken.  
  
With every breath, she remembers a nature show she’d seen with her mum. It’d been on chameleons. Some early explorers thought they lived on nothing but air. Some thought they were demons.   
  
She breathes. Eventually she stops counting.


End file.
